The Forgotten
by ThatFanBoy
Summary: It's true, Pitch is back. But he's not alone this time. A group of five unique spirits will join Pitch in taking down the Guardians and proving to the Man in Moon, that they deserve to be Guardians. Bad summary, better one inside. SYOC, accepting 4 ocs as main characters, also accepting a couple other ocs as extras. Open until Feburuary 4th! Please feel free to submit (through PM).


So, the story revolves around five spirits (this includes my ocs, but they count as one) who want to be part of the Guardians. But Pitch misleads these joy-giving spirits into believing the Guardians don't want them and that they will be abandon as a result of the Guardians' popularity.

The group of five unique spirits will see if they have what it takes to take down the Big Five and prove that they should be Guardians.

There'll be fighting, angst, some romance, and a lot of challenges.

* * *

**Note this**: even though your ocs will be on the evil side, they don't have to be evil! They can be the kindest spirit around. Just understand that Pitch is manipulating them.

* * *

"Once there was a girl and her brother. They both loved pulling pranks and eating candy-" A girl read aloud from an old book, which sat in her lap as she rested on a bed.

"Just like me!" A young boy beamed from where he sat beside her.

"Haha, yes, just like you," A pair of bright red eyes flickered from the young boy, back to the book, "The siblings lived with their father and evil stepmother."

"Hey, Treat?" The feeble voice interrupted once more.

"Yes?" The red eyes looked away from the book again.

"Are stepparents always evil?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Pale hands quickly shut the book, before they engulfed the young boy in a comforting hug, "Most stepparents are very kind."

"I don't like mine..." A pair of dark brown eyes met red ones as the boy looked up.

"Sometimes it just takes some time to get used to people," The young boy was flashed a toothy grin, before the peculiar looking girl continued, "You got used to me, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're-" The boy began, but was cut off by a sudden voice.

"Treat, it's time to go," A figure, hidden in the shadows of the corner of the small room, spoke.

"Trick!" The boy exclaimed bouncing off his bed, before flinging himself at the figure.

"Whoa there, big guy!" The figure laughed as he caught the boy and spun him around, "You've gotten taller!"

"That's exactly what I told him," The girl known as Treat smiled, walking past the duo to put the book on a desk.

"Hm, before you know it, you'll have all the ladies chasing after you," The figure emerged from the shadows to sit the boy back on his bed, "But you need to get some sleep before that."

"Haha, yeah, okay," The boy smiled at the two older teens, "Good night, guys."

"Good night, Nils," Treat whispered as she tucked the boy in.

"Later, little man," Trick smirked, climbing out of the open window he had entered through.

* * *

As they walked down the street of the familiar con-de-suc, Trick exhaled a long breath of air.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Treat questioned as she smoothed out her black dress with her hands.

"We have a visitor waiting for us..." Trick mumbled, scratching at his cheek in annoyance.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Treat frowned, before she placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"I got here as soon as I could," The boy flatly replied.

"Tch, but you should have told me that someone was coming over earlier," A sudden gust of wind, alerted the siblings that their ride had arrived.

"I didn't know he was coming." Trick admitted, receiving a concerned look from Treat.

* * *

"Have you heard the rumors, mates?" E. Aster Bunnymund joked as he entered North's workshop.

"What rumors?" Jack Frost questioned as he walked behind Bunny.

"That Pitch is back..." Toothiana frowned, flying above the two.

"Really?" Jack was a bit surprised, MiM let that guy come back?

As the trio finally reached their destination, Nicholas St. North and Sanderson ManSnoozie stood in front of North's large globe of the world.

"So, what's this emergency meeting for, North?" Bunny asked, signaling the others that they had arrived.

"Ah, comrades! I apologize for the sudden notice," North smiled as he held his arms open. Sandy waved to the others before he went back to studying the globe.

"Is it true? Is that why you called us?" Tooth flew over to North and glanced at the globe, relieved to see none of the lights out.

"Yes, the rumors are true," North sighed as he turned to face the globe again, "But we don't know what his plan is this time around..."

"So? We kicked his butt once, we can do it again!" Jack smirked, his grip on his staff tightening.

"I hope you are correct, Jack," North warily replied, "I really do."

* * *

Sorry, not my best intro chapter, but the rest of the story will be better! (Pink promise!)

So, the form is on my profile, but of course are a few **rules**:

- No Mary Sues allowed! Guys, please don't send me an oc who is the spirit of Spring and has blonde hair, doe eyes, a bubbly personality, and gets along with everyone. Be creative! I want some badass, biker chick to be the spirit of Spring, or something like that.

- No ocs can be related to any of the canon characters.

- This is not a "first come, first served" fic, there is a deadline but all ocs - within the deadline - have a chance!

- If you have read this so far, please put "Jack nipped my nose" at the top of your form.

- Please submit all oc forms via PM. Any forms in the review section will be ignored.

- Last one...have fun, ya?

******* The oc form and my ocs' forms are on my profile, so feel free to use them as references *******

******Oc Submission Deadline: February 4th, 12:00 ET (Eastern Time).**

So, get those ocs in and I look forward to reading their forms! Oh! One last thing: if you have any questions or possible concerns, feel free to PM me about them. I'm happy to help!

- TFB out!


End file.
